


BV Fanarts

by BADMAN



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comics, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Graphic, Humour, Lemon, Majin Buu Saga, NSFW, Planet Namek, Sex, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADMAN/pseuds/BADMAN
Summary: A collection of intimate Bulma & Vegeta fanarts. Most of these are EXPLICIT and NSFW so please do not open if you are underage.. or at work ;)EDIT: Started off as explicit, but the later chapters feature fluffy and humourous art too, as well as comics.





	1. VegetaPsycho

I was looking through my gallery of saved BV fanarts and found soo many amazing ones. I decided to group them by artists and thought to share the collection in case you missed these incredible pieces of art. Please take note that I am only sharing ones that are made public by the artist, I am not sharing any exclusive Patreon content, I have no access to that myself. If any artist wishes their work to be taken off, I would gladly comply. The only purpose is to share my appreciation for all these gems.

**UPDATE** (26 November): This fic recently got reported for copyright - posting artwork without permission. So I reached out to all the artists featured here, asking them for permission. Only some have replied so far, and their art is still on this fic. The ones who haven't responded yet, I had to (hopefully temporarily) remove their work from this AO3 fic. However, in the meantime, you can still view ALL the fanart on a website I created: [vegebul.weebly.com](http://vegebul.weebly.com/).

[Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153680/chapters/50535629) if you'd like to read more about that.

Note: The images have been sized small here in order to be phone-friendly. If you are using a laptop / computer / tablet, I'd recommend viewing all the fanart on the website instead so that you can enjoy the original image sizes. The website supports all formats (including phones). 

**Chapter 1**

All the following arts are by VEGETApsycho. You can find them on [Tumblr](https://vegetapsycho.tumblr.com/), [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/vegetapsycho), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/VEGETApsycho) & [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/vegetapsycho).

_\- I have VegetaPsycho's permission to share their art -_

Starting with _The Point of No Return _:

** **

A short namek comic

Mini comic _Gravity_

_ _

_ _

Majin Buu saga comic

Based on [Accidental Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681585)

[Cafe Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563933)

[Of Stars, Steam, and Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392306)

[Concerto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274775)

##  _“What do you think you’re doing?!”_


	2. Rugabooty

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/rugabooty](https://vegebul.weebly.com/rugabooty.html)


	3. Nala1588

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/nala1588>


	4. Rutbisbe

All the following artworks are by Rutbisbe. You can find them on [Tumblr](https://rutbisbe.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rutisfree) and [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/mausetta).

_\- I have Rutbisbe's permission to share their art -_

Some of their art was made for fanfics thus I've added links below such works so you can check the fics out if you wish. I myself owe Rutbisbe for introducing me to so many amazing fanfics through their incredible art!

[Free My Heart](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/free-my-heart/160589)

↑ Both - [Fixation](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/fixation/162604)

[Follow Me Back Into the Sun](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9793386/1/Follow-Me-Back-into-the-Sun)

[You’ll be the Death of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548885/)

[Beyond Empty Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921346/)

[Something Borrowed, Something Black and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578873)

Both - [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189706/)

[Of Stars, Steam, and Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392306/)

Both - [Accidental Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681585/)

[Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730285/). This fic was simply epic.

[The Dark Duke](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7130982/1/The-Dark-Duke). Another one I love.

All four - [Against All Odds](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/against-all-odds/58890). I've definitely got to read this one.

[Tell Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950619/)

[Unspoken](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11946396/1/Unspoken)

[Anatomy of a Battlefield](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11657401/1/Anatomy-of-a-Battlefield)

[Night and Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864295/)

[Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149875/)

[Somewhere Only We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833841)

[Futile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771248/)

[Little Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390056/)

[Silence of the Saiyans](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11519695/1/Silence-of-the-Saiyans)

[A Voyage Long and Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668837/)

[There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382174)

[Darkness Falls](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10265616/1/Darkness-Falls)

[One-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919131/chapters/29519262)

[One-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919131/chapters/29555187)

[One-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919131/chapters/29688165)

[One-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919131/chapters/29735409)

[One-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919131/chapters/29909571)

[Fire meet Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461255/)

[Blue Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670145/)

[Concerto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274775/)

[The Sweetest Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239118)

[Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149875/)

[Playing To Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648741/)

[Purge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874395/)

[Heavy Lifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766626/). Must read two-shot.

All four - [If It Doesnt Kill You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113226/)

[T.I.T.A.N.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729933/) I love this fic.

[Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690198/). An all time epic.

All five - [The Lost Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411053/)

And their amazing _NovAUember_ series...


	5. GreatRageShortLegs

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/greatrageshortlegs>


	6. RedViolett

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/redviolett>


	7. FunsexyDB

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/funsexydb>


	8. FunsexyDB Comics

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

Comic 1: <https://vegebul.weebly.com/hot-frequency>

Comic 2: <https://vegebul.weebly.com/oni-bulma>

Comic 3: <https://vegebul.weebly.com/summer-paradise>


	9. LovelyKotori

All the following art is by LovelyKotori. You can find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelykotorii), [Tumblr](https://lovelykotori.tumblr.com) and [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lovelykotori). 

_\- I have LovelyKotori's permission to share their art -_

Starting with their comic _At The Right Moment _:

I tried my best to find the uncensored version but the artist deleted it off tumblr and I'd guess its now only available now on Patreon :/

You can read the fanfiction [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/559bbf13000073571d995ee0/1/Der-richtige-Moment), though it's only available in German.

* * *

↑ All 3 - [The Light to my Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448559)

And ending with lovelykotori's adorable and heartfelt short comics

_Expectations_

_Memories_

_Take Care (Tournament of Power)_

_DB Super Ending - I told you we would win_

(Not a comic obviously, but how could I not put it here after reading that title?!) 

_Bra's Bad Day_

_Snow White AU_


	10. SaiyaMaria

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/saiyamaria>


	11. MayaBriefs

All the following art is by MayaBriefs. You can find them on [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/mayabriefs) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayabriefs).

_\- I have MayaBriefs's permission to share their art -_

And their amazing series _Love Saiyans. _Every page is a _separate_ comic, I love it so much! You may need to zoom in to read the dialogue, thankfully AO3 doesn't mess up photo quality. (Reading direction from left to right)

And ending with these hilarious fan-submitted dialogues over their art:

That last one xD 😂😂


	12. Stupidoomdoodles

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/stupidoomdoodles>


	13. Nenee

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/nenee>


	14. Dinklebert

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/dinklebert>


	15. LongLoveVegeta

All the following art is by LongLoveVegeta. You can find them on [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/longlovevegeta) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longlovevegeta).

_\- I have LongLoveVegeta's permission to share their art -_

And their brilliant 3-year-gap comic _First Kiss_

Originally, only the first 3 chapters were made publicly available and that's all I had read until the amazing [Queen_of_all_Things_Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_all_Things_Purple) let me know where the artist (publicly)released the full comic, so a big THANK YOU to them!! This is probably my favourite 3 year gap comic ever and now we can read the whole thing yay! 

** _Chapter 1_ **

**_ Chapter 2_ **

** _Chapter 3_ **

** _Chapter 4_ **

** _Chapter 5_ **

** _Chapter 6_ **

**_ Chapter 7_ **

**_ Chapter 8_ **

_ _

_ _

_ _

_To be continued..._


	16. Pallottili

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/pallottili>


	17. OsoroshiiYasai

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/osoroshiiyasai](https://vegebul.weebly.com/osoroshiiyasai.html)


	18. Lem0uro

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/lem0uro](https://vegebul.weebly.com/lem0uro.html)


	19. RamenDoodles

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/ramendoodles>


	20. Bianww

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/bianww>


	21. Meiharu

This chapter has been taken down as I’m still waiting for the artist’s permission.

In the meantime, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/meiharu>


	22. Ginkoflowers

All the following art is by Ginkoflowers. You can find them on [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/ginkoflowers/).

_\- I have Ginkoflower's permission to share their art -_

[The 130 Days](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5093643/1/The-130-Days)


	23. IMPORTANT! Please read!

**IMPORTANT! **(29 October 19)

Hi everyone, as you might have guessed from the chapter title, this isn’t a regular chapter. Recently I received an email from AO3 informing me that someone filed a report against this fic. I have to remove the fic within 7 days or they will. The reason I’m putting this as a new chapter is because of email notifications, I thought I’d inform you in case you wondered how the fic randomly disappeared.

I do wish whoever did this had spoken to me instead of taking this action. I would’ve happily removed whatever they wanted me to. Now, unfortunately my account itself is at the risk of being terminated.

I planned on shifting this fic elsewhere, perhaps on another site but.. this kind of strike seems inevitable. So what I've done instead is that I started a website. You can find it by the name [vegebul.weebly.com](https://vegebul.weebly.com/). So far I've got the main layout but it’s going to take a while for me to transfer everything from here to there. While I do that, you can subscribe to that website (the button should be on the home page) so that you can get notified when I post another artist, as well as the previous ones. It'll all be in one email notification so don't worry about me spamming you.

If I am still offending the person who filed the report, I’d ask them to reach out to me (even anonymously if they wish) because I’d be more than happy to comply to their wishes and refrain from posting anything they wouldn’t want me to. I've also added a Removal Request option on the website so I can know if an artist doesn't want me to share their work.

Thanks for reading.

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/>

**UPDATE!** (3 November 19) 

Hi everyone, I was in touch with AO3 again and asked if they'd let the fic stay up if I get permission from all the artists, and they were kind enough to agree! The artists I receive permission from, I'll let their art stay. The artists that deny permission, I'll take their art down.

Where does that leave the website? Am I deleting that?

Absolutely not! 

I’ll still be working on the website to get it up to date with this fic. This is because the website still offers a lot more features than AO3..

1) I can segregate the Fan Art and Comics separately so that they can be easier to find. Sometimes you read an amazing comic but don’t remember the artist it was from. Or you just don’t want to bother scrolling down their long trail of fan art to find the comic. This way you can find it directly by name under the Comics section.

2) SEO settings. Search Engine Optimization. If I post fan art on the website, there are more chances of it appearing on search engines like Google, because of relevant keywords I can put in the settings. Eg. If someone searches “Majin Vegeta”, the majin vegeta art on the website can turn up. AO3 doesn’t offer that. There’s been so many times I myself have googled things like “3 year gap fanart” and not many showed up. There are infact so many amazing 3 year gap fanarts that could’ve showed up but didn’t. So I want to change that.

3) Someone suggested I add a “submit” section so that new artists get a chance to share their work. I loved the idea! I plan on adding that, as well as another section I thought of, one where anybody can suggest artists! Any artists you thought I forgot about or I should know about. 

These are the kind of things I can add to the website. But I know some of you might still prefer viewing art here, and that's why I plan on keeping both alive.

Do share your thoughts with me if you have any! Thanks for reading.


	24. Okebtrash

Hey guys! If you're surprised this fic isn't deleted yet, you may have missed out on the update I added on the [←previous chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153680/chapters/50535629). 

Anyway, I've received permission from 6 artists so far (VegetaPsycho, Rutbisbe, LovelyKotori, MayaBriefs, LongLoveVegeta and Ginkoflowers). Their work will stay on this fic. The remaining artists have not yet responded, so, after 3 weeks, AO3 has told me to remove their work until I get their permission. All those chapters are empty now. However, good news is that I've uploaded ALL the artists work on the website, so you'll be able to find them all there. [vegebul.weebly.com/fanart](http://vegebul.weebly.com/fanart).

Don't worry though, I'll be quick to re-upload everything back here once I get permission. I have it all saved, will just have to copy-paste it back.

**Chapter 24 - Okebtrash**

As I’m still waiting for permission from Okebtrash, I can’t post their art on this fic yet. You can view the chapter here: [vegebul.weebly.com/okebtrash](http://vegebul.weebly.com/okebtrash)

I’ve also added plenty of new stuff on the website. Everyone who subscribed to the site should have gotten the newsletter. Heheh making that was really fun. But in case you hadn’t subscribed, here’s what I’ve added:

3 new artists and ALOT of new (and naughty) comics you can find at [vegebul.weebly.com/comics](http://vegebul.weebly.com/comics)

One thing I forgot to mention is that unlike AO3, the website lets you view the fanart on all devices properly, so you should be able to enjoy the original sizes of images on a laptop, computer, or even a tablet. It’s phone-friendly as well of course.

Unfortunately, I can’t add a comment section since I made the site for free, but let me know your thoughts and questions below here! Thanks so much guys.


	25. LauraDoodles

While I wait for permission, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/lauradoodles>


	26. CarinaGuevara

While I wait for permission, you can view the chapter here:

<https://vegebul.weebly.com/carinaguevara>


	27. Minion1103_3

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/minion1103_3](https://vegebul.weebly.com/minion1103_3.html)


	28. Simowis

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/simowis](https://vegebul.weebly.com/simowis.html)


	29. Morinokinoko

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/morinokinoko](https://vegebul.weebly.com/morinokinoko.html)


	30. vi-vi

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/vi-vi](https://vegebul.weebly.com/vi-vi.html)


	31. Mituki

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/mituki](https://vegebul.weebly.com/mituki.html)


	32. Maaradb

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/maaradb](https://vegebul.weebly.com/maaradb.html)


	33. kki_kki

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/kki_kki](https://vegebul.weebly.com/kki_kki.html)


	34. 1121_2004

[https://vegebul.weebly.com/1121_2004](https://vegebul.weebly.com/1121_2004.html)


End file.
